This invention relates to a process of making napkins-bearing knickers or diaper holders and napkins-knickers or diapers provided with a pocket or the like as established by deforming a plastic material web comprising the product, so that the napkin or in any case the absorbing layer may be located within said pocket an arrangement and method for making the sanitary product is also disclosed.
Many types are commercially known of napkins-knickers and also napkins-bearing knickers (the former term is intended to designate a diaper, i.e. a napkin associated with a plastic container which is adapted to be secured to a baby's body; the latter term is intended to designate a diaper holder or panty comprising a simple plastic support which is adapted to be repeatedly filled with interchangeable conventional napkins) that generally suffer from the drawback of not ensuring good liquid sealing at a baby's legs and not sufficiently "dressing" the baby's body. This is essentially due to the fact that, the starting plastic sheet (used as a covering or support) is flat and therefore is unsuited to the tridimensional conformation about a baby's body because of the interposition of the inner napkin thickness, and this causes many disadvantages.